¡Justin es mío!
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: Tezca no paraba de molestar y eso a Giriko no le daba mucha gracia. One-shot (?). Girijasu. Mal summary.


**Dicleimer: **Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente este fic.

**Advertencias: **Un Giriko muy posesivo (?)

**Pareja: **Giriko x Justin.

kjhgfd -dialogo normal-

_kjhgfd _-pensamientos de los personajes-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

**¡Justin es mío!**

Hace ya unos meses Giriko fue junto con el sacerdote, Justin Law a Death city. Después de hablar varias veces con Shinigami-sama llegaron al acuerdo de que Justin se quedaría en Death city junto con Giriko siendo vigilado por la guillotina las 24 horas del día más un dispositivo de seguimiento que tendría que tener Giriko en una de sus piernas. Y hace ya unos meses que empezaron a tener una relación seria...

-Justin... -dijo el castaño sin obtener respuesta, ya que el rubio tenía puesto sus audífonos- ¡JUS-TIN! -grito Giriko mientras quitaba uno de los audífonos del rubio-

-¿Que...?

-¿¡Cuando llegamos a casa!?

-En cuanto hablemos con Shinigami-sama que nos llamó.

-¡Hola, Justin! -Tezca apareció de la nada y abrazó efusivamente a Justin-

-Umm... Hola Tezca... -contestó el rubio quitándose por completo sus audífonos-

-Oye, ¿Viste a Enrique? No lo encuentro.

-Hey... Oso, no lo manosees -dijo Giriko de la mala gana. Esto solo hizo que Tezca se aferrase más a Justin-

-¡Pero serás ca**ón! ¡Justin, no le dejes!

-Tezca es amigo mío no creo que haga nada... -contestó el rubio-

-Por supuesto que no hago nada~, soy "amigo de Justin"~

-Das asco -musitó Giriko-

-Mira quién habla... -susurró Tezca-

-¡Lárgate ya!

-Vale, vale, pero solo porque tengo que encontrar a Enrique. Adiós, Justin~

-Adiós, Tezca.

-¡Eso tipo me molesta! ¿¡Te diste cuenta!? ¡Empezó a venir por aqui cuando se enteró de lo nuestro, y encima te abraza delante de mis narices!

-Aja...

-¡No me ignores!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***En la Death room***

-Hola, hola~~ Justin-kun~, Giriko-chan~ -dijo Shinigami-sama-

-¡A qué viene eso de "-chan"! En todo caso seria "-sama", Shinigami.

-¡SHINIGAMI-SHOP! Así aprenderás modales~

-M-mierda...

-Bueno, te llamé para una nueva misión en Alaska.

-Sí, ¿De qué se trata? -dijo Justin mientras acariciaba el chichón que tenía Giriko por el golpe en un intento de calmar el dolor del castaño-

-Pues un demonio en fase avanzada está haciendo muchos estragos allí y tú y Tezca iréis a acabar con él.

-¿¡Tezca!? -grito Giriko-

-¡Si, Shinigami-sama! Pero aún tengo que encontrar a Enrique... -dijo Tezca saliendo de la nada (de nuevo)-

-¡No, no, no! -dijo Giriko- ¿Con el salido este? ¡Ni hablar!

-¿A quién llamas salido? Tipejo que le deja marcas en el cuello a Justin -dijo Tezca haciendo que Justin se sonrojase violentamente y se tapase aún más el cuello-

-A lo que íbamos... Giriko no puede ir porque las ondas de locura son muy fuertes y puede perder el control -explicó Shinigami-sama-

-¡P-puedo controlarme! -gritó la motosierra-

-Awww~ ya me lo puedo imaginar. Justin y yo en una cabaña... -dijo Tezca-

-No... -dijo Giriko aún más enfadado-

-A solas...

-No...

-En una camita...

-No...

-Calentándonos el uno al otro con nuestros cuerpos...

-No...

-Y entonces nos quitaremos lo ropa y...

-¡No! ¡Que no, joder! ¡JUSTIN ES MÍO! -gritó Giriko abrazando a Justin y llevándoselo a rastras. Dejando a Shinigami-sama y a Tezca con cara de "¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***En casa de Justin y Giriko***

-Giriko... no sé qué voy a hacer contigo -dijo Justin-

-No es culpa mía... ¡Es culpa de Tezca!

-Sabes que él y yo solo somos amigos -contestó el rubio sentándose al lado de Giriko-

-Ummm...

-¿Que pasa ahora?

Girino se acercó a Justin y le dio un débil beso en el cuello.

-¿Q-Q-Que ha-haces? -dijo el sacerdote rojo-

-¿Adivinas lo que quiero? -dijo lujurioso Giriko-

-El pervertido ataca de nuevo -se oyó una voz muy reconocible para Giriko-

-¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí! -grito Giriko preguntándose por dentro como Tezca había entrado su casa y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá, justo al lado de ellos-

-Shinigami-sama me dio las llaves~ y como tú te pusiste tan alterado también puedes venir.

-¿Y qué pasa con las ondas de locura? -preguntó Justin-

-Ah, si *rebusca algo en su bolsillo* Tienes que tomarte esto, es la pastilla que tomaron los alumnos de Shibusen cuando el Kishin apareció de nuevo.

-Ni de coña.

-Giriko, tómatela -dijo Justin-

-No importa, Justin. Tú y yo estaremos juntos en una camita dándonos calor mutuo.

-¡Me estas hartando ya! Te he dicho mil veces que... ¡JUSTIN ES MÍO!

Segundos después de eso se vio a un Tezca muy asustado siendo perseguido por un Giriko muy molesto y enfadado gritando "Justin es mío" cada dos por tres.

-En serio... no sé qué voy hacer con estos dos... -dijo Justin viendo la escena-

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y vean la foto del fic :3**


End file.
